Possible Future
by soultaker78
Summary: Kasy, Sheki, Ryujin and Chris: the Team Possible of 2034.  A look at who they are and how they came to be.  Oneshot.


Author's notes: Kasy and Sheki belong to Nodrogs and Ryujin belongs to Yogurthfrost. I am borrowing them without permission, but I hope mentioning that here will make up for it. Lastly, if you're a fan of KimxRon, stay away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the year 2034, there is a group of teenagers known as Team Possible that foil the plans of mad scientists and various other evil doers with a combination of martial arts and high tech equipment. Their names are Kasy and Sheki Possible, Ryujin Stoppable and Chris Load.

Kasy and Sheki are twin sisters, both with pale green skin and the ability to hurl green and black plasm blasts. Both are very capable martial artists. Kasy has medium length red hair and Sheki has black hair in a low set ponytail. Kasy is a wild individual while Sheki is more timid and femine compared to her sister.

Ryujin is a half-caucasion half-asian boy with short blonde hair. He is well trained in monkey kung fu and has limited access to an energy known as mystical monkey power. He is a reserved person, but is not hesitant to fight for what is right.

Chris Load is an african american boy with black haire styled in cornrows. He is not that good with martial arts and doesn't have any kind of super power, but he is very skilled with the use of numerous high tech gadgets. He is a very outgoing and sociable person.

This version of Team Possible is very closly tied to the original. In fact, their creation could be considered the result of several events that happened to the first Team Possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started around the one year anniversery of Kim and Ron's relationship. Both of them had brought up starting a physical relationship, but couldn't think of each other in a sexual context. They had known each other so long and felt so much like siblings that the thought of them being physically intimate was, as Ron had put it, wrong-sick.

They broke up in a mutual and civil manner, and though it took some time and effort, they were eventually able to become as close and platonic as they were before the lil diablo incident. Kim had never said it out loud, but she had only started dating Ron because she had had doubts that she would ever find someone that would like her for her. Kim had every intention of takings that fact to her grave.

About three weeks before Kim's high school graduation, Shego took a job with Global Justice in exchange for amnesty of her past crimes. She did that because she had gotten fed up with the villain community and felt a change of employment would be benefictial. She was also curious as to what it would feel like to not be constantly hunted by various international law enforcement agencies across the globe.

After the emerald eyed female's defection, she and Kim started having the occasional friendly sparring match, partly to keep their skills sharp and partly for old time's sake. After the fifth such session they started enjoying each other and spending time with each other outside of combat. They become friends surprisingly fast considering they used to always be at each other's throats.

About half way through Kim's first year of colledge, Shego asked Kim out. Kim accepted because, at the time, she was trying to expand her horizons to the fairer gender. Their first date went phenomanonally well.

Over the following five years, their relationship grew like a normal couple's. They went out on more dates, started a physical relationship, moved in together and got married.

When Shego was 36 and Kim was 30, Shego defeated a female mad scientist who was planning to make the male gender obsolete as part of her job with GJ. Part of this sceintist's agenda was a method that allowed one woman to become pregnant with genetic material from another woman.

Shego had always been infertile, and saw this method as the only way to have a child that was biologicly her's. GJ allowed her to use the scientist's technology and Kim agreed to carry the child because she was starting to feel the ticking of her biological clock. 9 months later, Kim gave birth to Kasy and Sheki Possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his high school graduation, Ron started taking bi monthly trips to the Yamanochi ninja school. He did this because he felt he needed more control over his mystic monkey power so that it wouldn't pose a threat to himself or others. He also wanted to be prepared in the event that Monkey Fist decided to bring their conflict to a climax.

While at the Yamanochi school, Ron began a relationship with Yori. Their relationship went so well that Yori moved to America with Ron about halfway through the blonde's second year of colledge. 2 years after Yori came to America, she and Ron got married. 3 years after that, she gave birth to her and Ron's son, Ryujin Stoppable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade and Monique started spending a lot of time together when the reclusive super genius started venturing out into the real world during Kim's senior year of high school. They were quickly able to smoothe out the unpleasantness caused by the cupid ray incident.

During Monique's third year of colledge, she decided to give Wade a second chance in the dating department after going through about a half dozen failed relationships. This time, Wade was determined to rely on his own abilities and not use technlogy.

The two of them went on many dates. Their relationship evolved after that over the next few years. They started a physical relationship, moved in together, and got married. They even had a son named Chris Load.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As with many friends who have kids, the children of Kim, Shego, Ron, Yori, Wade and Monique all spent time with each other and became friends as well. When they became teenagers, they decided to form a new version of Team Possible.


End file.
